Unrequited Love
by The Midnight Doe
Summary: Drabble about random pairings. Enjoy. Warning: May include crack!ships. "If there was one thing Thalia Grace didn't do, it was cry. She just didn't. At least, that's what she kept telling herself."
1. I: Of Beaches and Nicknames

Unrequited Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Percy Jackson.

I: Of Beaches and Nicknames.

_Girlfriend._

Though they had been dating for a few months, (Percy wasn't sure the _exact_ amount, but he was sure that Annabeth wouldn't be happy about that fact), Percy still couldn't grasp the fact that he and Annabeth were dating. Other than a few kisses and a couple dates, they were the same as ever. They would still joke around with each other; she would call him Seaweed Brain every now again when he wasn't listening, and he would attempt to make a worthy comeback, although "Wise Girl" wasn't very creative, seeing as he stole it from Clarisse. Most of the time it felt the same as it was before they started dating.

Like now, for instance. The two were sitting on the beach, just sitting in the sun, relaxing. It was a cute moment; partially cliché in a way.

"Percy? _Percy?_ Are you even _listening_ to me?" Annabeth asked, annoyance covering her face.

"Yeah, we were just, um, talking about, you know, that thing-" Percy sputtered, his face turning tomato red. _Why did she always catch him in his lies?_

Annabeth rolled her eyes and turned on her stomach so her face was just inches away from his. She paused for a minute before whispering, "You are _such_ Seaweed Brain sometimes." And then flicked sand in his face.

Percy loved how Annabeth could take a perfectly serious or intimate moment, and then relaxes the tension with the snap of a finger-or in this case, the flick of a wrist.

"Sure thing, Wise Girl." Percy replied, though it wasn't as confident as Annabeth's response. He sighed and let his hand wander and find Annabeth's as they sat together silent. It was the perfect time for Percy to decide his next move in their relationship…

And that was to find a better nickname for his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase.

_Like it? Tell meh. I'd like to know what you think. Honestly. :D_

_On a side note, anyone read The Lost Hero? If you have, PM me, because _none_ of my friends have. :)_

_Thanks to my "sister" Luna for beta-ing._

_~Tay_


	2. II: Love, Loss and Regret

_Unrequited Love_

_II: Love, Loss, and Regret_

_Disclaimer: Don't own PJO._

If there was one thing Thalia Grace didn't do, it was cry. She just _didn't_. At least, that's what she kept telling herself. Here she was, sitting in the empty tent, curled up in her warm sleeping bad, about to start crying like a baby. And if that wasn't bad enough, she was about to cry about a boy. A _boy_. She was a huntress, for crying out loud! But this wasn't just any boy. It was _him_. The one that was always there for her. The one who saved her life that first day. The one who she has risked her life for-and had nearly died for. And _this _is how he repaid her? By joining the Titan army and getting himself killed? By nearly killing everyone she cared about?

Thalia sighed and stretched her legs out. She wasn't being fair. Even _she _had considered joining them. Well, she _had_ thought her own _father_ had attempted killing her. So that didn't really count. At least, in Thalia's mind it didn't. She wasn't really going to do it…or that's what she told herself.

But Luke was a lost cause. He had sold his soul to the devil. Metaphorically, of course. But it was a pretty damn good comparison. Thalia remembered when she saw him on top of Mount Tam. He had looked perfectly healthy. But then, when she had last seen him on Olympus, he was the complete opposite. His skin pale, hair graying, he was nothing like the happy-go-lucky Luke that Thalia had basically grown up with. He was a monster.

Thalia heard movement outside of her tent. Her breath caught and her now shaking hands reached up to her cheeks that we streaked with tears.

"Dammit," Thalia whispered, wiping them off with the sleeve of her shirt. The outside sounds were gone, thank gods. As Thalia lay down to go to sleep, something in the back of her mind bothered her. Thalia sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep until she confessed her deepest secret.

"Luke…I loved you." Thalia whispered, her voice shaking. The tears started flowing out of her eyes, and Thalia fell apart. She wasn't sure how long she sat along, sobbing, but afterwards, she felt better. She wasn't over Luke, and she probably wouldn't ever be. But she felt as if she had to get up tomorrow and continue her normal life as a lieutenant. She had to be strong for her sisters. For Artemis. For Annabeth and Grover.

And maybe even for Luke.

_Hai people :) I finally came up with the second chapter, which to some people may be a shock, because I NEVER update fic. And just as a reminder, these are drabbles, therefore they are suppose to be short. Also, I know that on my profile, it said that I wouldn't be updating my fics … but I've decided to quite NaNo. If you wanna know why … just PM me._

_Anyways, reviews are loved(: Including flames, which are hilarious XD (BTW, love the person who called this lame ^^)_

_~Tay(:_


End file.
